ShortED
by a tiny cyborg
Summary: Where most of my short KevEdd stories will go. Updated sporadically.


Kevin found it somewhat amusing to watch his boyfriend storm around his room anger. Every now and then he'd stop, apologizing to the numerous inanimate objects that he'd knock into. At some point, Edd had even picked up his cactus, made to toss it, then developed an extremely hurt look. Kevin knew it was because he didn't think the dork could bear to ever hurt Jim, but still.

This was all a little funny.

"I just do not understand how someone could find it acceptable to do these sorts of things, Kevin! Eddy insists on constantly attempting to mentally and fiscally harm people! He has no care! It doesn't make any sense to me! Then, THEN!" Edd waved his hands dramatically, as though trying to fly away. It was a weird quirk he had recently developed. "Then! He tries to drag poor Ed into things. You can't drag someone that simple onto things like this! For god's sake, we're almost 18!"

Kevin nodded. He had been letting Edd rant and rave for the past two hours. Really, he had expected the 'come quickly!' (And the following 'if it doesn't inconvenience you') text to be something else, but… Well, this was okay, he guessed.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Edd shoved Kevin's shoulder gently. "It is incredibly rude to ignore the host, Kevin."  
"Burn his shit."  
"Don't use that language in here, Kevin."  
"Fine. Burn his stuff."  
"Why does everything go back to fire with you… I am not potentially committing a crime."  
"Then throw it off the roof and scream."  
"I am not! I'm not disturbing the peace!"

Kevin sighed. This was going nowhere. "Fine. Is this yours?" He held up a shirt that seemed too short for Edd. "No, I know this isn't. Neither is this," he held up an old book bag that was tucked in the corner. "It has an 'eddy's bag' label. Got anymore of his stuff?"  
"Kevin! I am not burning Eddy's stuff!"  
"We're just going to throw it into bags and launch them at his house. Chill out. Or you could just…" Kevin winked. Edd flushed as waved his hands again. Kevin knew that Edd would have never agreed to it, but hey. It was always worth a try.  
"That wouldn't even help me, Kevin. But fine. As long as he gets his things back. Please help me go through the rest of this stuff."

Some hours later, both boys stood outside of Eddy's house, six trash bags full of things he had left over the years. Kevin held tightly to Edd's hand. The dork is shaking! He noticed. He gripped tighter, squeezing to reassure him. They had agreed to simply open the bags and litter the lawn with the clothes. After an argument, of course, because Edd would have felt terrible doing anything else. Sometimes, it was difficult having such a law obiding boyfriend.

The two of them began to pull some of the things out of a bag. A box of old comics, a bag full of failed schemes. Edd looked a bit sad for a moment, before letting out a somewhat primal scream.  
"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A DICK, EDDY!"  
The black haired boys face turned red and he looked at his boyfriend. He hadn't exactly expected to use that sort of language, but the other boy seemed to approve.

Kevin laughed and began throwing things. His were all going much farther than his dweeb's, but that was okay. Edd was screaming, throwing things, and even crying a bit. But he seemed happy. He seemed to feel a bit better. He stopped screaming so loudly, concentrating more on getting things farther.

At some point, Kevin stopped. Eddy's yard was completely covered in his things now. Edd seemed worn out as well, but they still had a bag left.

"Shall we stop? I think he'll get the message when he returns."  
"Wait, returns?" Kevin looked at Edd with a disappointed frown. "So I won't be able to see the look on his face?"  
"Heavens no! If there was even a chance that he would have been here, I wouldn't have agreed. I fear that he would have tried to punch me."  
"I'd beat the shit out of anyone that tried to punch you."  
"And that's all fine and well, Kevin, but I do fear for your safety, too. Come. Lets gather the trash and bring it in. I'd feel terrible if we left paper in the yard and it rained."

Kevin chuckled softly. Of course the dork worried about those things. "Are you feeling a bit better now, though?"  
Edd sighed and stood up straight to face Kevin. "Perhaps. To be honest, I feel a little relieved. It's nice to finally be rid of all these things from my room. At least it'll no longer be cluttered."  
"No, dork," Kevin grabbed Edd's hand. "Do you feel better? I know Eddy's a dick and I've always hated him, but he was your friend."  
"Kevin, can I be completely honest with you?"  
"Of course," he smiled as he grabbed Edd's hand. It wasn't often that he was open about his feelings, and Kevin basked in the moment of openness. To be honest, Double D was a bit cold. He was scientific and calculating most of the time, logic always claiming over heart. It was a bit impossible.

"Eddy wasn't much of a friend to either Ed or me. He was always dragging us along to do scam kids and never listened. As we got older, he'd bum money off us. He was only interested in hurting others. It wasn't easy being his friend." Edd sighed and moved from Kevin. "Doing this has helped. I feel like making him work will be good for once His parents won't be home for two weeks and he'd never let them see this mess. It's nice to have spent this destructive time with you," he added, a blush crawling onto his face.

Kevin smiled. "Yeah, it was nice spending this time with you, too. I like this wild side of yours. But come on. It's almost 7 and we have homework. Plus, I've got some plans for us tonight…" He chuckled as Edd's face turned a brighter shade of red. "Grab that bag and let's go."

And with that, Kevin grabbed the bag of trash and Edd the rest of Eddy's belongings. They slipped their hands together, laughing and walking the way to Kevin's.

"Who knew destructive behavior could turn out to be so fun!"


End file.
